<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A new star in the galaxy by Hyaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347567">A new star in the galaxy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyaku/pseuds/Hyaku'>Hyaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Straight Roads (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DJ is not human, DJ likes his merch, F/M, Music Kink, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, a bit of a voyeur kink too i guess, but he likes you better without, fite me, hand fetish???, i discovered the game like 4 days ago, i give a dick to a space entity, no proofreading because my friends don't read english or smut, or at least i guess so ? i don't think i ever mention it as such, reader had a vagina, they fucc, thigh high socks because fucking naked SUCKS, this is absolutely self indulgent, this is like we gave a dick to a skeleton, we die like musical artists, well actually you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyaku/pseuds/Hyaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a long-time fan of DJ Subatomic Supernova, and it's nothing but routine when you get to yet another one of his concerts. Only, this time, the stars seem to have aligned for something more to happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>DJ Subatomic Supernova &amp; Reader, DJ Subatomic Supernova x Reader, DJ Subatomic Supernova/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A new star in the galaxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is a pic that illustrates the fic, at about the halfway mark :<br/>https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Eko4kZLX0AEotSp?format=jpg&amp;name=4096x4096<br/>Not nsfw but suggestive</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were once again walking down the alley, or should you say trench, between the shadowed, dancing bodies, towards DJ Subatomic Supernova’s stage.</p><p>You were a big fan since his debut at NSR, and you’ve always assisted to his parties. You were well-known by the staff by now, since you’ve always bought the privilege pass to get to talk with your idol. They glanced at one another through their tainted glasses – how could they see anything in the dim atmosphere of the club ? – and let you through to the VIP area.</p><p>The absolute unit of a man was lounging in his throne, legs crossed and not looking in your general direction. As you climbed the steps towards his stage, one of his bodyguards made him a quick sign. He then spun in his seat to face you, and your legs felt a bit less assured than they were before in presence of his staff. He always had this effect on you.</p><p>“You again !” he exclaimed in his deep, rich voice.</p><p>“Hi there, DJ Subatomic Supernova !” you cheered, making his trademark sign – holding his headphones with one hand and vibing with the other one.</p><p>His posture seemed to relax, you were an old fan of his and had proven to be respectful of him as an artist and performer, despite the VIP pass and superficial intimacy of being able to talk with him.</p><p>“Stars and suns, you really do come to every one of my concerts ! And with a privilege pass each and every time !”</p><p>“You know I really enjoy the atmosphere of your club, DJ, and your music too.” You hugged your body through your DJ SS merch, a large hoodie resembling his.</p><p>“The darkness, the stars, the deep bassy music and synths… It makes me feel out there, in a way nothing else has.”</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>“I’m really glad you enjoy my work this much, but…” he said your name in a lower tone, sending chills down your spine.</p><p>“You should stop buying that pass, we’ve long run out of things to talk about.”</p><p>You trembled, something heavy forming in your gut now that what you had expected to happen at some point was unfurling right in front of you.</p><p>“But I still want to learn more about… you” you muttered, looking down to your shoes. They weren’t official merch, no one had made any, but you had scoured the net for the pair that looked the most like his.</p><p>He didn’t say anything. The diffuse, bassy tune was still slightly shaking the place, lights shimmering around and darkness swallowing whatever was happening on the dancefloor below.</p><p>It wasn’t silence, but it was as close as you were going to get in his club. The spacy melody gave you goosebumps as it dropped to one of your favorite parts, hair raising on the back of your neck and a delightful shiver coursing through you like electricity. That was the power his music had on you.</p><p>You heard him hum to catch your attention, his rich voice reverberating through his massive chest like a space thrum. When you raised your sight to his, he motioned for you to come forth with his massive hand.</p><p>You had always kept a respectful distance with him, and your legs trembled when he asked you to pass that threshold. Into his <em>personal</em> space, very, very near to his seat, very near to him.</p><p>You stopped when you arrived in front of his huge form, sprawled on his couch and still <em>towering</em> above you.</p><p> </p><p>“In what way do you want to know more about me ?”</p><p> </p><p>What he had asked you, he had meant only for your ears. You were on his stage, open to the gaze of any of the partygoers, but it felt like such an intimate bubble. So close to him, his aura radiating from his mass almost dragging you towards him.</p><p>The words got stuck in your throat, you fumbled with your hands, getting all sweaty, you clenched your thighs because of how his mere <em>words</em> had lit a fire inside of you.</p><p>He chuckled, a loud, velvety sound that you could hear over and over again. You had talked with him enough times that you heard him laugh, yes, but this time, it held something more. A bit of a tease, a bit of enjoyment, a bit of a <em>promise</em>. A glint in his galaxy that wasn’t there before.</p><p>He made a quick sign to one of the staff stationed around his stage, and moments later the whole club was emptying, the dark mass of dancers being slowly flushed out of the doors, leaving the whole dancefloor void of anybody.</p><p>The staff then respectfully receded, bowing slightly towards DJ SS as they went by the backstage door, leaving you and him, alone, face to face, with only the rhythmical shudder of the room and the twinkling of the stars as company.</p><p> </p><p>You weren’t expecting to be fully alone with him, but you were even less expecting his next move.</p><p>He grabbed you by the waist with his huge hands and landed you on his lap, making you straddle him.</p><p>Blush instantly set fire to your cheeks as you tried your best to not touch him, absolutely embarrassed and your thighs spread wide over his. As you were dealing with this predicament, his finger went under your chin delicately and made you look at him, stopping immediately your desperate flailing motions.</p><p>“So, tell me… What do you want to know about me ?” he <em>purred</em>, gaze unreadable but body language expressing a billion more things.</p><p>Your mind blanked out. Too much contact, <em>too</em> <em>close</em>, his delicious voice ringing in your ears.</p><p>“Everything” you choked out, finally resting your hands on the vast expanse of his torso.</p><p>“<em>Greedy</em>, aren’t you” he chuckled again, this time much, much closer to your ear, his orb grazing the side of your ear and sending a tickling jolt through it. You tried to recoil from it, the sensations overwhelming you and you didn’t know how long you could bear it, but DJ SS didn’t let you.</p><p>His hands were all around you, holding you put as if you were a puppet and your insides melted at the realization. He was all around you, under and above, like you were the shining star to his solar system.</p><p>“DJ… Should we really… ?” You whispered, afraid of the consequences of your own words, cheeks still ablaze but, <em>as above so below</em>, and you only had so much self-control. You didn’t want to ruin it with him, you didn’t want to be an annoyance, but he soon got those worries out of the picture.</p><p>He rested his forehead onto yours, skin tingling where you were touching, a very intimate gesture that had him bend towards your significantly smaller form.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have borne with you if I didn’t have any interest, <em>sunshine</em>” he said in his dark, chocolatey voice, making you melt right on the spot.</p><p>You wrapped your arms around his neck, jostling his headphones out of place and they were lost to both of you.</p><p>You grew bolder as his hands roamed your form, leaning a bit more on him, your hips sitting a bit more flush with his and the heat erupting from the contact warming your whole body. It was already warm in the club because of the mass of dancers, but now it was coming from within.</p><p>You could feel his whole body rumble as he appreciated the motion, the giant of a man you were seated onto purring as he felt more of you.</p><p>“As much as I enjoy seeing you in my merch” he began “I’d think you’d look much better <em>without</em> it”</p><p>And without so much of a warning, his fingers nimbly slipped under your hoodie and got it off you, slipping it off your shoulders and letting it fall on the stage.</p><p>You shuddered under his gaze as he appreciated the skin-tight top you had, that ran from your neck down to your hips, looking exactly like his, and then below a pair of oversized dark shorts.</p><p>“You really went all out, didn’t you, sunshine ?” he murmured</p><p>His touches felt more vivid now that they were a mere fabric layer away, his hands sliding around your waist, your back, your neck, they were warm and felt strong, and so <em>big</em>.</p><p>You’d be lying to yourself if you said that you weren’t attracted to him because of his sheer <em>size</em>. You <em>wanted</em> those huge hands to be touching you, you <em>wanted</em> him to be towering above you, you <em>wanted</em> to feel small compared to him. Call it a kink or whatever, but this guy had you, <em>bad</em>.</p><p>He was muttering words of praise as he lit your skin on fire, sending tingles down your spine and leaving the closest thing to a hickey on your neck by pressing his orb onto your skin until it was a beautiful galaxy purple.</p><p>Your throat was dry from repressing moans.</p><p>“What about you… ? You’d look really cool without your jacket too” you said, tentatively. <em>Absolutely not smooth</em>, you thought. Your shaky, croaky voice had you sounding desperate.</p><p>“Nothing really interesting under there, angel” he huffed, sounding a bit more… <em>insecure</em> ? If you hadn’t known him for so long, you wouldn’t have picked that up. Especially since his usual persona was more… confident.</p><p>He was still having his way with you, leaving a trail of marks on your skin and claiming you as his. You decided you, too, could be a little more… daring.</p><p>You grabbed the bottom of his shirt, beneath his jacket, and you tugged it upwards.</p><p>Below it was the void, and it stared back at you from its shining stars and slowly moving colors and nebulas. The brighter lighting on stage helped outline the shape of his body, well formed abs, peeking pecs and nipples from under where you had managed to get his shirt up to.</p><p>You were mesmerized. His movements on your own body had slowed down, as your hands slowly, slowly went and touched his skin. It was hot like yours, you could feel him clenching beneath you as your hands slid up, up his enormous form, sliding under the top of his shirt to reach his clavicles and neck.</p><p>If you had enjoyed his music a lot, the strangled, pleasured sounds you were extracting from him as you moved your hands around were otherworldly in their own way. He was insanely well built, even though his stature suggested some form of fitness, you wouldn’t have expected that. Smooth skin, firm muscles, all tainted like the stars in the sky.</p><p>DJ’s breath hitched in his throat and he grabbed your hips a bit more harshly as you toyed with his nipples, leaving kisses up to his pecs where you licked around his skin, teasingly. Doing so, you lifted your hips from his to reach his higher form, and as soon as you did he slammed them back into his, grinding against you.</p><p>“You’re… really something else, sunshine…” he muttered, out of breath, dizziness laced in his voice, his fingers digging into your butt delightfully.</p><p>“You’re gorgeous” you blurted out, wanting to reassure him about his earlier doubts about showing himself to you, and you truly thought so. It had you wondering how <em>other</em> parts of his body would look, but he brought you back to reality – and him – real quick.</p><p>“How about we even up the scales then, babygirl ?” he smirked as he slid his hands under your top and ripped it off of you. You were about to complain but he purred in your ear</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let you wear mine”</p><p> </p><p>And you were jelly under his hands as he teased your breasts, his huge fingers rolling your nubs delicately between them until you couldn’t hold in the moans, grabbing at his jacket like an anchor, back arching into his touch. His hands slid down your sides, counting your ribs and drawing patterns onto your skin over and over again until you couldn’t think straight.</p><p>Slowly, bit by bit, he inched towards your shorts, unfastening the knot keeping them put and then gently raising you and sliding the garment down, down your legs and removing your shoes in the same movement.</p><p>You were left in your undergarments and thigh high socks, the former being drenched and you tried <em>really</em> <em>hard</em> not to get your crotch to rub on his clothes, but he grabbed your butt again and grinded against you, and then it dawned on you.</p><p>His erection was poking at you through the now very thin layer of clothing keeping you from him.</p><p>That’s also when you realized what panties you had worn today.</p><p>“ “<em>I’ll make you see stars</em>”… Hmm, interesting. I don’t think that’s official merch though, so it has to go” he said while looking at your galaxy pattern panties and swiftly ripping them off.</p><p> </p><p>You had just bought that pair, so you were about to complain when he murmured</p><p>“But if you really need that kind of goodies, I can always see to have some made, <em>just for you</em>”</p><p>“Quit saying that, big boy” you laughed “they would end up ripped off me anyways, right ?”</p><p>“Good point” he said, as his fingers trailed between your thighs and started rubbing at your clit.</p><p> </p><p>You let out a high-pitched moan, hips desperately wanting to roll into his hand but the last shred of your self-esteem holding on. That was until you looked down to see just how big a single of his fingers was in comparison to your nether regions, and that had slick <em>pouring</em> down your thighs.</p><p>“So… you didn’t tell me…” he purred as he continued his ministrations, your body arching more and more into his touch “What do you like about me ?”</p><p>You were already too far gone to try and lie, pleasure already building within you and shutting down your last inhibitions.</p><p>“You’re <em>big</em>” you stated quite matter-of-factly, and that had him cocking his head to the side quizzically.</p><p>“Your hands are huge… you’re so tall compared to me… Feeling like you could do anything to me like you would a puppet…”</p><p>A pause, only disturbed by your erratic breathing and quiet cries as his finger was still down there, teasing your lower lips and rubbing your clit.</p><p>“I think that I’d enjoy that…” you finished, looking aside, slightly ashamed of saying such a kink out loud.</p><p>“And I believe I’d enjoy it too” he purred as you let out a small moan, his finger just dipping inside of you but stretching you delightfully.</p><p> </p><p>You looked towards his crotch, where a bulge was very visible and unattended. You inched your hands towards the bands of DJ’s pants when he hummed, and his other hand that had kept you steady gently pushed your own, tinier ones away.</p><p> </p><p>“But as much as I’d <em>love</em> to fuck you silly right away, you’re going to need a little prep before, sunshine” his tone was deep and dark and rich like the galaxies and nebular clouds. His hand went back to steadying you as he pushed his finger inside a little more and you trembled at the welcome intrusion.</p><p>It was only one finger, but it already felt so huge. He was stretching you slowly, making shallow movements as you laid on his torso, abandoned and at his mercy. His globe was near your ear, whispering praises at how good you were doing and sending little jolts of plasma onto your skin, a delightful tease that took your attention away from his humongous finger slowly burying itself inside of you.</p><p>He continued doing so for what felt like ages, a slow, burning pleasure coming from his small movements, until he was knuckle deep inside of you and it felt like you couldn’t breathe anymore.</p><p>“DJ…” you choked out</p><p>You laid your hand on his forearm.</p><p>“I’m… okay now. You can move more”</p><p>The last part sounded more pleading than you had intended, but he complied nonetheless, sliding his finger slowly out, almost fully, and pushing it back in.</p><p>It felt good, way better than anything you had felt in the past or fantasized about.</p><p>The way it stretched you as it went in and how your own body wanted to keep it in as it pulled out, his huge hand wrapping around your whole waist still circling his thumb around your nub, all of it had you spilling moans and garbled words around.</p><p>He continued teasing you, going so slow yet so deep until you were whimpering, hands twisting in the soft fabric of his jacket, holding on for sanity.</p><p>“Please, DJ… !!” you let out, unable to articulate more as he pushed his finger back inside, the coil ever so steadily ablaze in your gut.</p><p>“Wait until we get to the good part” he whispered cockily “<em>I’ll have you seeing stars</em>”</p><p>You could hear the grin in his voice, that tantalizing, shit-eating grin as he pulled his finger out from you, leaving you feeling empty and wanting more.</p><p> </p><p>Both your gazes went down to his crotch, covered in your own fluids and left alone for far too long. His left hand, now free, went down and yanked his shorts down, revealing a huge, dark, cock.</p><p>It was like the void personified, like the rest of his body, with maybe a darker, deeper color, more tinges of pink, less stars… But it was beautiful. You could only make out the general shape and some of the sharper details thanks to the club lights, but from what you could see… It was beautiful. A nice curve, a thick, not too blunt head, a few veins on the underside and it went from thinner at the base to thicker and heavy at the top.</p><p>You didn’t get too much time to stare at it though, because DJ wrapped his hand around it and pumped it a few times, letting out a strangled grunt at the contact, after being restrained for so long. Pearly precum beaded on top of his shaft, a stark contrast to that darkness of his body.</p><p>You must’ve stayed stunned for a little longer than you expected, because when you came back to, DJ was staring at you, feeling pleased with himself.</p><p>“See, I told you you would be seeing stars”</p><p>You slapped him playfully in the arm.</p><p>“You’re going to have to do a bit more for me to <em>reaaaally</em> see them, big boy” you taunted</p><p> </p><p>DJ Subatomic Supernova and you shared a gaze, a long, decisive gaze. You started lifting your hips slowly, thighs trembling as he helped you with his hand, the other one still around his cock and positioning it near your entrance.</p><p>You gulped. It was so much bigger than his finger.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go slowly, I promise” you heard him murmur as he gently pushed your hips down onto his tip.</p><p> </p><p>It was wide, even wider than his finger, and even though you expected it, you didn’t expect it to feel that way. You can only get prepared for so much.</p><p>Both his hands were now on your hips, steadily driving you down and burying more and more of his girth inside of you.</p><p>At some point you must’ve sobbed, because he stopped for a while and let you rest, halfway onto him. He caressed your back gently, whispered oh so naughty praises in your ear as he teased your clit, getting you to slowly untense and ease onto him.</p><p>It was a long process, and when your hips finally met you felt fuller than you’d ever been.</p><p>He was <em>big</em>, and feeling his full member throbbing inside of you while he was still towering above you, telling you how <em>good</em> you were doing… it was exhilarating.</p><p> </p><p>You started rocking your hips onto his, getting out a strangled groan from him as he resisted bucking up into you, his fingers digging into your hips and quite certainly leaving marks.</p><p>Bit by bit, you started to lift your hips to let them fall back on him, starting with small motions and going further, until your thighs couldn’t do no more.</p><p>Pleasure was building up inside of you, sweat beaded on your body as you rode him, but it was so overwhelming, so much, that your legs just gave up on you.</p><p>You were feeling very frustrated with yourself when he lifted you up from his lap, feeling his length pulling out of your insides had you moaning and whimpering.</p><p> </p><p>“I get it that you’re ready for more action” he purred.</p><p> </p><p>You felt him swivel the seat around, and he sat you, your back to his chest, facing the empty dancefloor.</p><p>Something welled up inside of you and you clenched your thighs, covering up your breasts with your arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, there’s nobody but us there…” he whispered near your ear, orb tingling and tantalizing.</p><p>“But I have to let you know that it is one of <em>my</em> kinks to have you right here, on my throne, on my stage, all open to the world”</p><p> </p><p>Your gut twisted in delight at his words as his hands pried your legs open in front of the empty pit, his fingers deftly guiding his cock back to your entrance and sinking it slowly inside you.</p><p>Your mouth opened but no sound could get out, as stars had erupted in front of your eyes that were none of the club’s special effects.</p><p>Your hands scrambled for purchase as you needed something, anything, to anchor you to reality. DJ gently grabbed your hands and lifted them up, up towards his neck and there you wrapped them around his head as he pumped in and out of you, slowly but fully.</p><p>You could feel every detail of his shaft going in and out of you, and being exposed to the grand room where he held his parties sent chills all over your skin. It was sinful and yet <em>so good</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh angel, you like that too, don’t you ?” he moaned as he pushed back in a bit more roughly, sensing your arousal from the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing so good, taking me like that… right here on the scene, imagine if all the people could see you, all open for me…”</p><p>More shivers, more heat, more everything went through you. Your back arched even more, taking him to the hilt and pushing a delighted whimper out of you.</p><p> </p><p>“Babygirl, you’re driving me crazy… Taking me so well… You’re so tiny but you take all of me” he was sounding desperately close, voice rougher, coarser near your ear.</p><p> </p><p>You looked down to where you were joined with him, seeing his glistening length pulling out of you and pushing back in had you teetering over the edge.</p><p>“DJ…” words were getting really hard to get out “You can… more…” it was all you could say before being caught again in the turmoil of pleasure.</p><p>DJ seemed to ponder, recalling a memory from earlier that night.</p><p> </p><p>“More… are you sure ?” he asked while wrapping his arms around your midsection.</p><p> </p><p>You nodded, need flaring in your body.</p><p> </p><p>You were swept away when he started pounding into you, pulling out almost fully and sheathing it back in in one fluid motion. Even if you had tried, you wouldn’t have been able to stop him from doing it and it felt so <em>good</em>. You were feeling lightheaded, the coil in your belly couldn’t get any tighter as DJ Subatomic Supernova continued burying himself repeatedly into your heat.</p><p>At some point, both of you couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>The tension snapped and you felt a wave of pleasure, relief, ecstasy wash over you, like a solar storm, as you reached your climax. Soon after, you felt DJ emptying himself inside of you, his hot cum plentiful and pouring out of your stretched hole as you rode out your orgasm.</p><p>When everything finally died down, he gently lifted you from his softening member and laid you next to him on the couch. He pulled his shorts back up and removed his jacket to cover your naked form as he went backstage fetch for some items. He soon came back with a wet towel and one of his shirts, that would fit you like an oversized dress.</p><p>He cleaned you up gently, examining the blunt red marks he had left all over your hips and thighs as you assured it didn’t bother you.</p><p>Then, he fetched a comforter, settled onto the couch as you snuggled at his side. With a few moves of his hands, the glaring lights were out, the music switched to a calmer track and only the twinkling of the stars on the ceiling could be seen above the soft glow of the rotating planets.</p><p>You fell asleep quickly, exhausted, absolutely satisfied, feeling like you were securely drifting off into space, accompanied by its master itself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedbacks are welcome, this is only my *checks* third smut.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>